Pour l'amour de mon fils
by LovelyTime
Summary: Hermione, ne sait plus se quelle ressent. Elle est perdue. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont elle est sûre c'est qu'elle ne veut plus de Ron. Mais, et son fils dans l'histoire ? Petit OS


LA

Hermione était tranquillement entrain, de relire son rapport une tasse de thé à la main. Elle humait la fumée qui s'évaporait de la tasse avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Cela faisait des mois, qu'elle était sur une affaire de maltraitance contre des elfes. Depuis qu'elle avait fait passer, la loi de bienséance des Elfes de maison, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières s'étaient acharnés, à ne pas la respecter. Mais lui, Thomas GREBOT, était particulièrement violent avec son Elfe Lina. Sa voisine nous avait signalé à plusieurs reprises avoir vu, Lina couverte de bleus, en plus d'être très maigre. Après, trois longs mois sans aucunes preuves qui pouvaient tenir la route, Hermione avait enfin finit avec cette affaire.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était se reposer, et profiter de son petit Hugo, avant qu'il s'en aille rejoindre sa sœur à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, son fils n'était pas là.

Il était parti avec Ron voir un match de Quiddich.

Hugo n'aimait pas le quiddich. Il préférait le foot, auquel il a été initiée par Hermione dans le dos de son mari. Elle s'en était voulue pendant très longtemps. Puis sa culpabilité s'éloignait en voyant le sourire heureux que portais son fils. Une expression qu'il portait rarement à la maison. Elle aimerait que cela reste secret, mais comment dire à un garçon de neuf ans et demi, qu'il devait avoir des secrets pour son père ?

Hermione soupira, elle savait que tôt ou tard Ron serait au courant.

Depuis quelques temps, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se disputer.

Tout était une raison pour provoquer un conflit, plus au moins violent. Dans les cas extrêmes, Ron partait se réfugier chez Harry en claquant la porte dans un bruit sourd et Hermione pleurait sur le canapé en attendant son retour. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, elle entendait des petits pas, venant du premier étage, où se trouve les chambres des enfants.

Cela faisait encore plus pleurer Hermione, car elle ne supportait pas de faire souffrir ses enfants d'une quelconque manière.

Hermione soupira, sa bonne humeur avait disparu et elle devint bien vite morose. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de préparer dîner en attend l'arriver de ses hommes.

Elle venait de finir de cuisiner, quand Ron et Hugo arrivèrent

« Maammaaaaann » avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner elle sentit une masse s'enrouler à elle.

« Comment ça va mon coeur? » dit Hermione en faisant un bisous sur le front de son fils « Comment était le match ? »

Hugo fit une moue significative, puis se retourna pour regarder son père, qui n'avait pas quitter l'entrée « Bien »

Hermione regarda son fils, avec un petit sourire, et lui dit d'aller se doucher et qu'ensuite ils passeraient à table.

Une fois son fils hors de vue, elle remarqua que son mari n'avait pas bouger d'un poil depuis qu'il était arrivé.

«- Ronald?

\- …

\- Ron?

\- … …

\- RON

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais inscrit, mon fils à un jeu moldu ? »

Hermione regarda le roux les yeux écarquillés. Elle se prépara pour une énième dispute.

«- Il te l'a dit, alors, fut la seule réponse d'Hermione

\- …

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Où est le problème ? Tu me demandes où est le problème !

\- Oui Ronald

\- Tu ne veux pas que Hugo joue au quiddich, mais tu le laisses jouer à…. ça

\- Le quiddich c'est dangereux ! Et de toute façon il n'aime pas ça !

\- Bien sur que si il aime ça !

\- Non. Il préfère le football !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Mon fils aime le quiddich ! »

Hermione soupira, elle savait qu'elle faisait un dialogue de sourd. Ron était entêté. Elle se rappela que son fils n'était pas loin et décida de limiter les dégâts.

« Je suis désolée Ron, dit elle en s'approchant de son mari, j'aurais du te prévenir.

\- Oui tu aurais du me prévenir… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait »

Hermione fronça les sourcils perplexe au sens de cette phrase.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Hein, pourquoi ? Dit-il les yeux assombris de colère, tu penses que je ne veux pas le bonheur de mon fils aussi ?

-Ron ..

-Tu n'as pas juger bon, d'en parler avec moi, alors que nous sommes mariés et que Hugo est notre enfant. »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement elle n'en avait pas parlé à Ron, elle se sentait honteuse.

« - Je n'en peux plus Hermione... »

La concernée releva la tête immédiatement. Elle regarda son mari et su la fin de la phrase. Elle s'y attendait, mais bizarrement sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge

« - Je n'en peux plus de toute ces disputes incessantes, nous passons plus de temps à se haïr, que de s'aimer »

Des larmes, coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. On y est, ils allaient rompre. Hermione hochait la tête.

« -Je pense, continua t-il, que nous avons besoin d'aide

-Pardon ?*

-Oui, tu sais une sorte de thérapie de couple. »

Hermione était profondément choquée, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils rompent, pas à ça…

Étrangement, elle n'était pas heureuse, et sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, ces mots sortis de sa bouche : « Non, Ron »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Non, Ron. Je ne pense pas que la thérapie de couple soit une bonne idée..

-Quoi, mais pourquoi Neville m'a parlé d'une psychomage …

-Non, je… ne veux pas »

Le visage de Ronald, reflétait son incompréhension, puis subitement ses oreilles devinrent rouges.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça, chuchota t-il d'une voix sourde

-...

-Répond moi ! aboya t-il »

Ron l'avait prise par les épaules et la secouait comme un prunier, en lui suppliant de répondre. Hermione commençait à pleurer et chuchota : « oui »

Ron la lâcha d'un coup, comme brûlé, il la regarda à présent comme s'il ne connaissait pas la personne en face de lui, celle qui partageait sa vie depuis ses onze ans.

« Très bien, je …

-Papa ! »

Les deux parents se retournèrent pour voir le fils en pyjama, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione essuya les siens discrètement.

« Tu vas pas rester dîner ? »

Hermione, regarda Ron, elle voyait qu'il se sentait terriblement mal. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Ron était un père aimant, et comme elle ne supportait pas de voir son enfant souffrir.

« Bien sur que si, fiston »

Hugo se fit, le plus beau sourire du monde, et décida d'aider sa mère à mettre la table. Hermione garda la face devant son fils, mais appréhendait se dîner, elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait conscience qu' Hugo avait tout entendu. Elle était consciente que mettre un terme à leur relation, briserait le cœur de leur fils à tout jamais. Alors dans un élan d'amour maternelle, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle regretta toute sa vie : elle embrassa Ron, et lui chuchota qu'elle était désolée, et lui demanda d'oublier. Ce qu'il fit.

Moment très agréable


End file.
